Happy Birthday, Naruto!
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Menjadi single parent memang tidak pernah mudah, apalagi dengan usia yang terlampau muda. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kushina. Apalagi kematian Minato membawa duka yang cukup dalam baginya./"Ini hali ulang tahunku."


Summary : Menjadi single parent memang tidak pernah mudah, apalagi dengan usia yang terlampau muda. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kushina. Apalagi kematian Minato membawa duka yang cukup dalam baginya./"Ini hali ulang tahunku." - sebuah fic yang didedikasikan untuk perayaan hari ulang tahun Naruto. So, Happy Birthday, Naruto!

Disclaimer : Walaupun aku nangis geluntungan, toh yang punya Naruto tetep Masashi Kishimoto 'kan? ;)

Genre : Family and Comfort.

Warnings : Tenang, ini untuk semua umur, ko. d(^-^)b

We Proudly Present to You

Happy Birthday, Naruto!

By

The Sirius of Black Daria

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday, Naruto!<strong>

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Kusandarkan punggung kecilku. Punggung yang sudah kelelahan sejak tadi. Dengan perlahan kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma perabotan rumah ini. Tempat yang kujadikan acuan tuk kembali.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Kudengar kaa-chan berteriak dari dalam kotak-besi itu. Tadi okaa-chan bilang kami harus pergi.

Pergi? Mengapa kata itu mendadak terdengar bodoh untukku? Mengapa kata itu berubah menjadi kata asing yang baru kudengar?

"_Pergi?"_ otakku mengulang kata itu. Mencoba untuk menirukan wajah kaa-chan.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku membenci kata itu.

Pergi? Pergi ke mana? Pergi untuk apa?

Kini aku berbisik pada hatiku. Mengulang persis kata yang sama.

"Pergi.. Pergi.. Pergi.."

Aku tertegun dalam lamunanku ketika aku menyadari kata itu kini menjadi tak berarti.

Pergi itu apa?

Kupandangi wajah kaa-chan dari spion dalam mobil. Terdiam.. mematung.. meminta penjelasan. Namun kebisuan tetap menyelubungi kami. Mulutku pun terus terkunci.

"Pergi.. Pergi.. Pergi.."

Kata itu berulang di dalam pikiranku. Membuatku jengah dan merasa gelisah.

Jadi, kita akan pergi ke mana? Pergi untuk apa?

Okaa-chan, jawab aku!

Kurasakan dahiku mulai dituruni oleh keringat. Meski kecil namun mereka tampak di sana. Aku memandangi kaa-chan lagi. Berharap agar ia mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Mataku mengerjap cepat ketika hatiku mulai dihantui rasa takut. Aku takut atas ketidak mengertianku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Ketika itulah aku melihat boneka rubah pemberian kaa-chan. Kaa-chan menamainya kyubi. Aku mengambil boneka itu lalu menepuk-nepukkannya ke pundak kaa-chan. Seketika itu okaa-chan berbalik. Namun, kini yang kulihat bukanlah senyuman lembut yang biasa ia berikan padaku, melainkan kata-kata bernada keras yang sulit kumengerti.

"Naru, sakit! Hentikan! Ah.. sial!"

Apa itu sakit? Apa itu sial?

Kulihat kaa-chan kembali membelakangiku dan asik bermain dengan_ 'pelampung bundar'_nya.

Okaa-chan, aku takut! Aku tak suka merasa gelisah seperti ini. Segala yang melekat pada tubuhku terasa basah dan menyempit.

Semuanya membuatku… membuatku…

Pergi, baju, okaa-chan, pelampung bundar, argh.. mereka terus menggelayuti pikiranku.

Okaa-chan, aku sesak, aku sulit bernafas!

Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku okaa-chan!

O.o.O.o.O

**Normal P.O.V**

Kushina mengelap peluh yang mulai terbentuk di kulit putihnya. Ibu muda ini merasa lelah dan seringkali menahan pekikkan-pekikkan kesal atas kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu. Menjadi single parent memang tidak pernah mudah, apalagi dengan usia yang terlampau muda. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kushina.

Menyerah, akhirnya wanita berambut merah itu memarkirkan mobil yang tengah ia kendarai secara asal. Dengan langkah cepat ia membuka pintu jok kedua untuk mendekati Naruto. Berpikir, apa yang salah dengan putranya.

Kushina segera menenangkan Naruto yang kini tengah menarik-narik bajunya sendiri. Naluri keibuannya bekerja cepat ketika ia menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto telah basah oleh keringat.

"Naru kepanasan, ya?" tanya Kushina sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, kaa-chan ganti sekarang."

Kushina dengan telaten membuka setiap kancing baju putranya.

"Naru sayang kenapa? Apa tadi okaa-chan menakutimu?"

Kushina meraih handuk kecil berwarna putih yang dihiasi beberapa garis merah di tas dan mengusapkannya pada dahi serta badan Naruto.

"Maaf."

Kushina membelai rambut jagoan kecilnya yang kini mencuat ke segala arah. Dengan kasih sayang, ia menelusuri setiap detail rambut putranya. Ketika tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kecil Naruto, Kushina hanya menghela nafas.

"Naru duduk di depan sama kaa-chan, ya? Tapi Naru jangan terlalu-" Kushina berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan kata yang pas. "-keasikan, ok!" ucapnya sembari memberikan jari kelingkingnya untuk disambut dengan milik Naruto.

O.o.O.o.O

"Naru," Kushina mencoba untuk memancing perhatian putranya.

"Naru-chan?" panggil Kushina lagi.

Naruto melirik ibunya secara perlahan.

"Naru seneng gak? Nanti di sana Naru bisa ketemu sama Sasuke-kun, dan yang lainnya."

Naruto tetap membisu.

"Nanti Naru bisa main sama-"

Kushina tercekat. Pita suaranya mendadak hilang. Tak mampu rasanya ia mengingat kembali kepingan-kepingan memori di mana ia melihat anak-anak sahabatnya malah menjauhi dan mengejek Naruto yang notabe-nya pendiam sejati.

"-sama mereka."

Kushina kembali menemukan suaranya di tengah keheningan yang terbentuk.

"Ne, Naruto."

Mata ungu-keabuan Kushina mulai berkaca-kaca. Retak sudah ketegarannya selama ini, sama seperti retaknya suara indah nan merdu miliknya.

"Na- Naru sayang okaa-chan?" tanyanya setengah terisak.

"Naru jawab okaa-chan, sayang."

Kurang sehari untuk menggenapkan waktu menjadi lima tahun sejak Kushina melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang diberi nama Namikaze Naruto. Nama itu merupakan pemberian dari kakeknya yang kebetulan mampir setelah bertahun-tahun berkelana demi mencari inspirasi untuk novel-novelnya yang best seller.

Naruto sangat mencolok sejak awal kelahirannya. Rambutnya yang secerah mentari menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya. 10 Oktober, itu lah hari kelahiran Naruto, hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi pasangan Kushina dan Minato. Segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan sempurna, hingga suatu hari Minato merasakan ada kejanggalan pada Naruto. Awalnya Kushina membantah pendapat yang dikemukakan suaminya, namun lama-kalamaan ia menyadari pula. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri putranya.

Naruto, tak pernah berbicara.

Setelah beberapa kali memeriksakan diri. Para dokter mendiagnosa bahwa putra mereka mengidap autis.

Autis, yaitu penyakit di mana penderitanya kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan _'dunia luar'_.

Kushina menolak diagnosa itu. Menurutnya, penyakit autis ini tak ada kaitannya dengan kondisi Naruto. Naruto memang sering melakukan hal-hal yang berbeda dengan anak yang lain, dan perilaku itu cenderung membuat orang-orang menyimpulkan bahwa naruto memang mengalami autis. Ia paling senang menyusun benda. Pernah suatu ketika Kushina dan Minato mendapati Naruto yang baru berumur tiga tahunan menyusun balok-balok kayu hingga membentuk satu tiang yang lurus. Naruto juga paling suka mengelilingkan balok-balok kayu itu di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Rutinitas itu tak pernah ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Tidak sekalipun. Karenanya, Kushina setuju dengan pendapat Minato.

"Naruto hanya sedikit berbeda, itu saja," teguh Minato saat itu.

Selang enam bulan sejak Naruto didiagnosa terkena autis, kecelakan lain menimpa Minato. Sebuah kecelakaan lalu-lintas tak ayal merenggut jiwa ayah muda tersebut.

Perlu waktu yang tak sebentar bagi Kushina untuk bisa menerima keadaan ini. Ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri untuk melepaskannya dari segala permasalahan yang mendera. Namun, ia tak sanggup. Tidak, ketika mata _azure_ Naruto menatapnya. Mata polos itu menyadarkan Kushina bahwa masih ada jiwa yang perlu ia jaga. Harta terakhir yang dapat mendiang suaminya berikan.

O.o.O.o.O

"Naru sayang, sekarang tidur. Besok baru boleh main sama yang lain, ok!" ucap kushina setelah mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto menyambut antusias big-five yang diberikan Kushina. Ibu muda itu tersenyum ketika menyadari banyak balok-balok kayu yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Naru, siapa yang bantu Naru buat nyusun balok?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Itachi-nii?"

Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menguap, mengaku kalah pada rasa kantuk yang mendera.

"Naru doa dulu sayang."

Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya terbang bebas ke dunia mimpi. Kushina berbaring di sebelah jagoannya itu. Ia belai pipi lembut Naruto.

"Okaa-chan sayang banget sama Naru. Apapun yang terjadi."

Kushina mencium pipi itu. "Minato, andai kau ada di sini. Kau bisa lihat Naruto," bisik Kushina. "Segala hal tentang dirimu ada di dalam dirinya."

Ingin rasanya Kushina menarik Naruto keluar dari dunia _repetitive_-nya. Setetes air mata turun dari ekor mata Kushina.

"Minato, tolong aku," ucapnya berulang-ulang hingga ia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

O.o.O.o.O

Naruto menguap lalu mengucek matanya yang baru setengah terbuka. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan. Ia segera menyadari sesuatu. Kushina tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Bocah pirang itu panik. Takut jika ibunya meninggalkan dia sendiri. Ia meloncat dari atas kasur yang lumayan tinggi, tidak menghiraukan balok-balok kayu yang kini berserakan di lantai karena langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Dengan susah payah Naruto meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Ia berlari, berbelok, menengok, lalu berlari lagi, ketika sosok wanita yang dikenalinya selama ini tak jua terlihat.

Ia berlari menuruni tangga, lalu membenarkan celana tidurnya yang agak melorot. Bocah itu menemukan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Ia berjingkak-jingkak, dan meloncat untuk mencapai kenop pintu. Raut kekesalan Nampak secara gamblang di wajahnya. Kenop pintu ini terasa lebih tinggi daripada yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah beberapa kali meloncat dan berjingkak, pintu itu akhirnya dapat terbuka.

Naruto langsung menerobos masuk ketika ia melihat sekelebat orang yang memililiki rambut berwarna merah. Langkahnya sedikit terhenti ketika semburat matahari pagi menyilaukan mata indahnya. Dengan sedikit menyipitkan mata, Naruto kembali berlari ke arah sosok tersebut.

"Okaa-chan!"

Kushina membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara yang asing di telingannya, sungguh asing namun terdengar sangat lembut dan jernih. Tubuhnya agak terdorong ke belakang ketika ia secara spontan ditubruk oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Naruto?"

"Okaa-chan jangan pelgi!" ucap Naruto.

Suasana menjadi hening. Seluruh orang yang ada di sana diam terpaku.

"Naru, apa itu kau sayang?" tanya Kushina sembari merendahkan posisinya, air mata menyusup keluar dari matanya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Naruto baru saja… berbicara? Kushina sedikit berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan tinggi naruto. Tanpa dikomando tangan mungil Naruto dengan segera mengusap pipi ibunya lembut, mencoba untuk menghapus setiap butiran air yang ada di sana.

"Okaa-chan?"

Kushina terdiam. Membiarkan tangan Naruto berada di pipinya. Kushina menatap mata Naruto, rasanya ia tenggelam di dalam sana. Ingin ia menampar dirinya sendiri dan memastikan kalau semua ini bukan mimpi.

"Okaa-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya?" Kushina menjawab dengan susah payah.

"Ini hali ulang tahunku."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ucapan ulang tahunnya mana?"

Kushina tersentak, bibirnya lalu membentuk seulas senyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naru!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, senyum yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Minato. Huh? Apa yang aku katakan? Bukannya itu jelas, ya? Naruto 'kan memang miniaturnya Minato!

O.o.O.o.O

Kushina duduk di kursi taman, matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok putranya, kini Naruto tengah bermain di taman dengan anak-anak sahabatnya. Meski awalnya ragu, tapi Naruto bisa cepat beradaptasi. Sungguh, hari ini Naruto terlihat sangat berbeda. Kemarin ia masih menjadi anak yang sedikit berbeda, tapi hari ini dia… ya masih berbeda juga, namun dalam artian yang mengagumkan.

O.o.O.o.O

"_Naruto, kenapa kamu baru mau ngomong sekarang?" tanya Kushina._

"_Kemalin," Naruto berhenti untuk mengunyah es batu yang tersisa di gelasnya._

"_Kemalin tou-chan dateng. Tou-chan bilang kalau Nalu gak ngomong aja, tou-chan bakal ngambil kaa-chan dali Nalu. Nalu 'kan gak mau!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Naruto, istirahat mulu! Cepetan." seru Itachi dari arah yang berlainan._

"_Iya, Itachi-nii." Naruto menjawab patuh._

"_Itachi-nii itu kakak aku!" teriak Sasuke tak rela._

_Itachi hanya dapat tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Sasuke, mau tak mau ia harus mendapat erangan marah yang khas dari sang Uchiha bungsu._

_Naruto meloncat dari kursi yang sempat didudukinya, lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan yang lain. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti mendadak, hingga nyaris membuatnya terjungkal._

"_Tou-chan bilang, tou-chan sayaaaang sama Nalu, sama kaa-chan."_

_Pangeran kecil itu tersenyum, "Tou-chan duga bilang, kaa-chan kayau lagi nangis dadi deyek."_

_Mata Kushina membelalak._

"_Kalna itu, kaa-chan dangan nangis agi, ok!" Naruto mengedipkan satu matanya, kedipan yang sama yang membuat Kushina jatuh hati pada Minato._

"_Minato bodoh! Kenapa kau perlu mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto?" umpat Kushina dalam hati._

_Kushina menghela nafasnya lega, ia menatap punggung Naruto._

"_Demo, Arigatou… Minato."_

~ Owari ~

_**- The Sirius of Black Daria –**_

* * *

><p>AN : Moshi-moshi, Sirius kembali datang sama fic terbaru. Berhubung hari ini (Selasa, 4 Oktober 2011). Dan besok Sirius mau ada OCS ke Yogyakarta (5 Oktober – 8 Oktober) *curcol* jadi nulisnya ngebut. Takutnya fic ini gak jadi pas tanggal 10. Moga hasilnya gak mengecewakan. Rencananya juga pengen ngebuat GaaraxNaruto buat GaaraNaru day, tapi Sirius gak tahu kapan GaaraNaru itu. Denger-dengernya sih oktober juga. (T.T). haeh.. Yosh! Berhenti curcol dadakan. Sirius minta kritik dan sarannya yang membangun dong dari senpai-senpai sekalian.. :D

Naruto : *kitten eyes no jutsu* "Leview ya minna! dangan lupa!"

(Translate : "Review ya minna! jangan lupa!")

So, Mind to Review? :D

(^.^)v

R.E.V.I.E.W


End file.
